Coyote Morning
by strvng
Summary: Inspired by nightanddaze’s on livejournals fabulous Life-Southland crossover. A morning in the life of Ben and Charlie.


Disclaimer: Not mine.

Notes: Inspired by ~nightanddaze's on livejournals fabulous Life-Southland crossover. I just wanted to write a morning in the life of Ben and Charlie.

* * *

It was Ted's terrified screams and the slamming of the patio doors that woke Ben. It was his day off and he had planned to spend it with Charlie. Just eating fruit, hanging out by the pool, going for a run and having marathon sex throughout the whole house. Ted would have to go out for that part so that last bit was still up to debate. He and Charlie would probably have to settle for just old fashioned in the bed sex and desperately trying to keep it down so as not to deeply offend Ted.

Grabbing what he hoped were a clean pair of sweats Ben stumbled downstairs. Ted was standing by the patio doors holding a small bat over his head and desperately holding the doors shut. Ben walked over to Ted and placed his hands on his hips. He looked out the door and spotted a coyote lying on the grass just past the pool. It appeared to be rolling around and thoroughly enjoying the sunlight.

Ted spun around releasing the doors and holding the bat tightly in both his hands. He was wearing his swim trunks and dripping water all over the expensive wood floors.

"Its back Ben. It's trying to kill me." Ted was shaking and looking between Ben and the coyote.

Ben laughed his teeth flashing and slowly shook his head. "Its just a coyote Ted, they don't attack people. Trust me." Ben patted Ted's arm gently and headed to the kitchen. He was going to need coffee if he was going to properly handle this.

"That's what Charlie said but look it came back and it came back while I was in the pool just like the last time. It's stalking me. Taunting me." Ted was waving his baseball about and looking not unlike a bunny that was afraid it was going to get eaten.

"It's just a coyote Ted," Ben picked up the coffee pot and poured it slowly into a cup. It was technically his cup. It was the cup he always used when he was here but as Charlie liked to say, he was not attached to this cup.

"Today its just one and tomorrow it's a whole pack of them," Ted sat his bat down and climbed onto one of the stools around the kitchens island.

"It won't be a pack of them," Ben took a slow sip from his coffee cup and eyed the bowl of fruit on the island.

"Yes but you're not exactly an animal expert are you," Ted looked up at Ben and realized he had said the wrong thing. "Sorry I didn't mean that. I'm just a little stressed."

"Yeah," Ben shook his head and took another sip from his coffee. He was used to getting way worse crap from Cooper so he really wasn't offended by what Ted had said. "Its ok Ted. Charlie out running?" Ben asked the question in a casual way. He didn't want to appear desperate or needy.

Ted nodded and finally noticed that he was dripping water everywhere. "Yeah. Crap, I'm going to go get a towel."

Ben shook his head and lifted his coffee cup to his lips. Ted was nice enough but he was a real twitchy guy sometimes. Picking up a banana Ben sat down at the counter and set his coffee cup aside. He snapped off the stem of the banana and began to slowly peel down the sides of the fruit. His eyes flicked from side to side checking for any signs of other people in the room. Ben never thought of himself as having any real quirks or twitches but he always felt weird when people watched him eat bananas.

Bringing the banana up to his mouth he took a slow bite from the fruit. The flavor exploded on his tongue mixing with the harsh coffee taste.

"Ouch."

The voice spooked Ben and made him spun around almost dropping the banana. He stared at Charlie who was standing just inside the patio doors dripping sweat. Charlie reached behind himself and pulled up the back of his shirt tossing his shirt aside.

"You bit into that banana like you were attacking it. I hope you never look at me like that." Charlie wandered over and wrapped his arms around Ben's middle. He leaned his chin on Ben's shoulder and opened his mouth.

Ben stared at Charlie for a moment confused and then it hit him. He lifted up the banana and held it out to Charlie who took a big bite out of it. Charlie pulled away taking Ben's banana with him and headed to the fridge to get a bottle of water.

"No, I wouldn't." Ben shook his head and picked up his coffee cup taking a quick drink from it. He had almost had a heart attack when Charlie had spoken.

"Benbenben," Charlie shook his head and walked back over to Ben pressing a kiss to his forehead. "What are you going to do today?"

Shrugging Ben set his coffee cup down. "Whatever you want to do I guess. Its my day off."

Charlie nodded and took a sip from his bottle of water. "You want to go upstairs?"

Ben let his eyes flick towards the staircase. "We'll have to keep it down. Ted's still here."

With a small grin Charlie sets down the bottle of water and tosses the banana peel in the trash before heading for the stairs. Ben watches Charlie for a few seconds before setting down the half drunk coffee cup and following after Charlie. By the time Ben gets upstairs Charlie is already naked and lying flat on his back with his legs spread. He seems to be waiting for something and Ben hopes that it's him. Ben pushes down his sweatpants and climbs onto the bed after Charlie. Maybe marathon sex wasn't so far off the mark.

* * *

The End.


End file.
